The present invention relates devices and techniques for providing therapy to tissue. Currently, the ability to properly position an instrument to provide treatment to a tissue site may be hindered by the location of that treatment site within the body. Additional challenges may arise by the anatomical variation or makeup of the tissue site. As a result, there is a need for diagnostic or therapeutic instruments adapted to provide therapy or diagnosis to tissue sites within the body.